A day in the life of Yuki Sohma
by AnjetteKnight
Summary: Yuki is in love with young Torhu Hoda who lives in the same house with her, she seems soft, and sweet, and almost never says no... But that be because she's nothing he would of thought of?...
1. Tohru

**_ Chapter 1:_**

A day in the life of Yuki Sohma I sighed and looked up at the clouds as the birds chirped and the smell of pine filled my nose

. "Looks like it's going to be raining later, we better finish up soon" Miss Honda observed looking up as well

. "Oh, how can you tell?" I asked now really noticing. I listened as she had begun to explained, we've been living like this for almost a year, it seems Miss Honda has become a part of the Sohma family, everyone likes her being around, almost. "Well than, you can go and head back home, I'll finish up here" I smiled. "She put her finger to her lip and tilted her head, "Oh, are you sure, I don't mind helping you, really" she objected as always. My stomached growled, "I'm kind of hungry" I muttered. She giggled, "Oh I see, I guess it is common for us to get hungry on the job" she cheered.

We talked a bit more before she left. I always thought of Miss Honda as a mother figure, but I was, in a way, in love with her. Of cause that filthy cat is clearly head over his heels for her as well.

But I think I have a better chance, he doesn't treat her good enough. After finishing up I walked back home, opened the door and it was the same as always. "You got damn pervert, why the hell would I wanna do that to her anyways!" Kyo hissed throwing something across the room.

"Oh dear, I see, I've hit a weak spot" said scares as he cover his mouth with his kimono. Kyo growled and Tohru coming in with a smile on her face and a large serving plate in her hands. I sighed and closed the door behind me than talking off my shoes. "Oh shut up already!" Kyo yelled throwing his arm in the air tossing the large plate in the air. I gasped as he looked up, the plate fell on the floor and shattered, "Uh-Oh oh no, t-the plate, i-i-it f-fell on the floor!" Miss Honda gasped panicking.

"Oh, now look what you've gone and done, not only is the plate broken but the food all over my floor" Shigure whined. I stomped over, red and upset, "Why you destructive idiotic! What the hell is wrong with you!" I hissed picking him up by the collar of his shirt. He growled and held my collar as well, looking at me with hate in his eyes; at least we felt the same way. "Why you damn rat, it's not my fault!" he hissed as Shigure tip-toed out the room. "Uh-uh, Y-Yuki, d-don't worry, I'm picking it up, see!" Tohru gasped picking up the pieces of glass.

I threw Kyo threw the door and into a few bushes. "Oh-no, K-Kyo!" she gasped, her eyes getting dizzy. I looked over at her who had been picking up the mess Kyo made, "Don't clean it up Miss Honda, it's his fault and"- I had begun to speak but she squeaked. She had cut her hand on a piece of glass, "Uh, Miss Honda" I murmured bending down

. "Oh, it's nothing, just a little cut" she said with a shaky voice trying not to be a burden like that dumb cat. I took her finger and put it in my mouth, than spitting out the piece of glass stuck in her hand. "It should feel better now, don't worry, I'll go get the cat to fix this, for now you should put a bandage on it. "Are you sure, I don't mind" she smiled.

I looked at her as my stomach growled louder than Kyo, "she giggled, "All start cooking again" she smiled. After eating I went to bed, but later awoke to a noise, I sat up, "Who would be making noise at this time of the night

? I got up and walked to my door, bumping my head agents it, as I was still half asleep. I opened it and listened as I heard the noise again, and It was coming from Miss Honda's room, what would she be doing at this time of night? I walked to the do, and put my hand on the nob and opened. My eyes opened wide.


	2. I understand to misunderstand

A Day in the life of Yuki Sohma

By : Kisshawna King

Tohru was looking out of the window; it seemed as if she was glowing. "M-Miss Honda, what are you doing?" I asked, she didn't respond, "Miss Honda?" I asked.

I walked closer to her; the floor had been a bit cold as my feet were bare. I grabbed her should and her head turned, my eyes opened wide as her eyes drew me in.

They were big and blue, and blind for some reason, as if she were a little girl who looked at a large building. "Yuki, are you the one for me?" she asked and her eyes becoming sad and I felt myself blush and if nearly tear up in joy.

Was she saying what I think she was saying?

I felt my heart beat, she turned around all the way and her creamy smooth hands crested my cheeks. They were small and warm, as I felt myself becoming as well, "Do you love me?" she asked in a scared voice.

Than membories of my loney past came up, how loney I was as a child. Not even my mother loved me, "Everyone hates the stupid Rat!" Kyo said when we were kids. And Akito to, "I love you miss Honda" I blushed harder. And I kissed her, I could feel her warm breath as she breathes and than she pulled away.

She smiled, "I found the one for me" she smiled.

I still wanted to kiss her, I bend doing again

BANG! The door opened and it scared me so much that I jumped and fell of Tohru.

"What the hell's going on with all of the noise in here!" Kyo hissed turning the light on. I nearly died and miss Honda's eyes became normal again, I looked at Kyo and his face turned red.

I felt a chill, it looked like I forced myself on her.

"W-What the hell are you doing you Damn rat?"

Tohru sat up and I moved, she rubbed her eyes and I got the feeling she had been sleep walking.

Miss Honda: "What's going on?"

Kyo: "Just what the hell were you trying to do to Tohru, you damn pervert!"

Me: "… S-Shut up, your getting the wrong idea, I came in here to check on her and you scared me half to death when you walked in… And I nearly crushed miss Honda"

Kyo: "Yea right, so what if that's true; why would you be 'checking in on her' at this time of the night?"

Miss Honda: "W-Wait, I'm sorry, d-did I do something wrong? Is there a fire, O-OH NO, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" she panicked

Shigure: Hey, what's with all the noise, a great novelist needs his sleep you now! He sung.

Kyo: "There's no damn fire!"

Shigure: "There's a fire?

I got up, "I'm going back to sleep" I growled annoyed but still trying to get away with what just happened. Even though I'm not 100% sure what happened. I sighed as they all kept talking and left the room and back to mines.

That night I had a hard time going back to sleep, I wonder if she remembered what happen. I blushed and thought of it again before going back to sleep.


	3. Yuki's not a morning person

**A day in the life of Yuki Sohma**

**By: Kisshawna King**

**The sound of birds chirping filled my ears as sun had slipped threw the drapes Miss Honda had made for me. My eyes opened slowly, my mouth still dry and opened a bit; I felt it water at the smell of food.**

**And I knew Miss Honda had been cooking breakfast, I didn't feel like getting up, but my stomach growled ever so painfully.**

**I rolled to my side than leveled myself so that I could sit up; I felt my hair in my face and my head adjusting. I stumbled up and walked to my door, and opened it; Kyo's door was already open. So I knew he had already been awake.**

**I went down stairs, threw through the hallway and into the kitchen; the smell of eggs, bacon, grits, and rice balls filled my nose. "Oh, good morning Yuki" Tohru smiled.**

**I walked up to her, and kissed her on the cheek, than smiled, "AHHH – Y-Yuki, w-w-what was that for?" she gasped.**

**Her hair sticking up, her face blush a beautiful **

**I felt my vision blur and I rested my head on her shoulder, I felt myself fall asleep again.**

**I dreamt Tohru in front of me, in a paradise; I blushed as I looked at her. She had on no clothing, her hands grasped my cheeks.**

"**It's time for us to go" she whispered. "Go where?" I asked. She pulled my face closer, our noses touched; her breathing warm.**

**My face felt hot, but her hands were cool, and I closed my eyes, I wanted to dunk my hot face in cool water.**

**But it was another part of me that needed to cool down.**

**Than the feeling of smooth gentle fingers going threw my hair and I lead forward. "YUKI," Tohru gasped and I opened my eyes and snapped out of the dream.**


	4. A common morning in the Kitchen

A day in the life of Yuki Sohma

By: Kisshawna King

I opened my eyes and felt my stomach drop fell, but gentle hands came from under me and grabbed me.

"Y-Yuki, a-are ok, you're not hurt are you?" Tohru panicked bringing me closer to her clear pink face. I notice I had turned into a rat, I guessed I had gotten too close to her when I fell asleep.

"Oh, sorry Miss Honda, I guess I wasn't fully awake at the time" I muttered standing up of her hand.

She looked down and blushed, "W-Well, you kind of kissed me" she muttered looking at me. I blushed as well as I remember, I felt as if this was my chance.

To tell her how I felt, I swallowed hard and opened my mouth.

"Damnit, don't you smell food burning?" Kyo hissed running over and fanning the fire burning on the stove.

"Eeeeehah, Oh no, I so sorry!" she panicked holding me to her chest and away from the fire.

"Kyo, don't you know fanning it will only make it worse?" Shigure smiled walking in the room.

Kyo's face turned red and he balled up his fist, "Damnit, why didn't you say that in the first place? He hissed stomping his foot.

"Oh no, it's my entire fault, I wasn't paying attention to it!" she apologized.

"It's only common sense Kyo" Shigure sang.

I looked up at Tohru, her face filled with guilt as she watched Kyo yell. "Tohru, I won't change back if I stay this way" I forced out of my mouth as I relaxed on her cleavage.

"Eeeeeh, oh, sorry Yuki!" she gasped.

Shigure: "Well, what do we have here; what are you doing in Tohru's shirt Yuki?"

Kyo: "W-What the hell are you doing you damn rat, first last night and now this?

Miss Honda: "Eeehhh"

Me: "Shut up you stupid cat, why don't you put out that damn fire instead of making an idiot out of your self?"

Miss Honda: "Oh no, t-the fire, it's still there!"

(5minites later) Now we all awkwardly sat at the table together, the only thing that burned had been the water for the tea. Which burned the pot, so that wasn't too bad, "I'm really sorry" Tohru apologized. "Don't worry about it, blame that damn rat for messing it up" Kyo hissed.

"Shut up you stupid cat, I'm getting tried of your idiocy out burst" I hissed violently.

I felt a bit stupid as I was still in my rat form and had to wait to eat, "I'm going to go get my clothes", I huffed.

"Wait, Y-Yuki" Tohru gasped with a pink face.

I gasped as I became again, "Eeeheh" she squeaked covering her face, but… She saw, "Damn it, would you put some clothes on!" Kyo hissed.

I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair, "Oh dear, I didn't realize how warm the room was" Shigure chuckled. I sighed, what a way to start off the day.


	5. Stawberries

A Day in the life of Yuki Sohma

By: Kisshawna King

A few days had passed by, yet I couldn't stop thinking about that night. It was odd, the way she had been acting; I wanted her to remember our first kiss…

"Yuki, look here, the strawberries are huge!" Tohru cheered and I turned my head. She looked happier than as normally does but strawberries are her favorite fruits; I smiled back at her.

"They look like their ready to be picked", I said well plucking one round plum berry from a stem. Tohru who was beside me looked every excited, "Try it" I whispered putting it in her hand.

She smiled, "Thank you!" before biting into the fruit.

I watched as she took another bite into the fruit, and strawberry juice rolled down her cheek. I felt myself droll, than she looked at me and our faces were close together.

"It's good" she giggled. Her smile was beautiful; I moved her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. Then held her chin up, "Y-Yuki" she whispered.

I licked the sweet juices off of her chin, and then lips, her face became red as she blushed. I kissed her, and wrapped both hands around her; kissing her slowly. I felt my face become as hot as hers, and the taste of sweet strawberries covered my tongue.

It was nice, kissing Miss Honda in the grass, she tasted of strawberries. The warm air around us was crisp, and I felt pure bliss; I never wanted to end.

I closed my eyes motioned her to lay down, and we didn't stop kissing. -_**Stop it Yuki**_- I thought to myself, I can't, -_**If you lover her-**_ that's why I'm going this.

I opened my eyes as foots steps came and stopped toward us, I sat up. "Damnit".


	6. Broken

A day in the life of Yuki Sohma

By: Kisshawna

I opened my eyes as foots steps came and stopped toward us, I sat up. "Damnit".

His fist ball up tight and he bit his lip. "Yuki?" Tohru muttered before looking fallowing my eyes, she gasped. "Damn-it, you perverted rat… Just what the hell were you thinking kissing her?" Kyo yelled, I felt cold for a moment.

I couldn't yell at him, "K-Kyo" Tohru muttered, his eyes were swollen, and face pick. He ran off and Tohru sat up, "Oh nooo, Kyo – h-he ran off; he looked really sad! W-What do we do?" she panicked.

I didn't really want to stop, I don't understand why I felt bad for Kyo but I was also upset he reunited our moment.

"We have to go after him!" she panicked and I kissed her again, "its ok, Tohru… He's just shocked, he'll get over it" I said hoping to take her mind off of Kyo.

She looked down and blushed, I pulled her chin up and kissed her again; but she seemed tense. And I knew I wasn't the one she was thinking about. _**–I Hate You Kyo-**_

I stopped and pulled away from her, "You're right, you should go after him" I sighed as my guilt got the best of me.

She looked at me curiosity as she tilted her head; her large blue eyes opened wide as the wind blew threw her thin light brown hair.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes slowly becoming blank, I nodded my head.

"Why is that?" she asked, her sound more un-human-like, as if she had become num. I sat beside her, "Because Kyo is hurt" I sighed.

She tilted head the other way and she looked both worried and confused at the same time.

Miss Honda: Why is he hurt?

Me: Because he saw us together

Miss Honda: Is us being together bad?

Me: No, it's just that… Well, Kyo like's you too

Miss Honda: Why is that?

Me: Well, because you're you… You're sweet, you're beautiful, cheerful, and well mannered, you've got a big heart, and you can cook.

Oh, and clean too, you're also a kisser, and you've never judge anyone.

Her eyes became normal and tears came from her eyes, "M-Miss Honda…" I muttered. She kissed me and I nearly lost it, and I changed my mind. "Thank you" she smiled before standing ip and running to were Kyo was.

I watched her run, "How cruel" I whispered. I lie down and spread my arm out; she didn't once look back at me.

I narrowed my eyes as the sun was still bright; I think I'll pick a few of the strawberries before I go home. I think she some like later, I'd like more from her mouth. Damn that cat.

As I got home, the door was already open, "Miss Honda" I called. Only the sound of silence filled my ears, which made me terrified for some reason. I closed the front door and took my shoes off. I noticed Tohru and Kyo's shoes on the floor so I knew that they were home.

"Where the hell are they?" I thought.

I froze as I had an image in my mind of them kissing, I bit my lip; "It'll never happen" I growled to myself.

I walked into the living room and I stepped on something wet and sticky, "What the hell?" I muttered.

It was blood, it trailed off in to the hallway, I heard whispering.

"Miss Honda!" I called running into the hallway, as I reacted the corner something caught the corner of my eyes. I turned my head and Kyo held her in his arms.

I froze, "Please, please" he cried cover in her blood; it was on his face, and shirt. She wasn't moving, I dropped the basket of strawberries.

"What the hell did you do!" I screamed running over and kicking him in the face.

I grabbed Tohru and she was almost lifeless, her face pail her stomach bleeding. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Kyo cried hugging his knees and rocking as he nodded his head.

"Miss Honda, Miss Honda" I cried.

_**And now you wait, :D for the next chapter!**_


	7. A Night in the life of Yuki Shoma

A Night in the life of Yuki Sohma

By: Kisshawna King

It was sunny this morning, it was a bright in a good way; the warm crisp like shined on Tohru's beautiful skin.

Why did it disappear? It's so dark, outside, and cold, and raining, I wished I could be at the garden with her; the plants are probably overflowing with water.

By the time I get home, they'll probably be date; everything Tohru and I grew together. It's going to be all gone.

"Yuki, are you sure you don't want to leave the room?" Hatori asked. I swallowed hard, "I want to stay by her side" I said nodding my head.

_**-That damn cat- **_I held__her hand as Hatori__stuck a needle in her__arm, "It's a good thing she wasn't awake. Remember the first time you gave her a needle; she was so scared at first" I smiled lightly.

Hatori sighed, then placed tap over the needle as he flicked the package of blood above her.

"Where's Kyo?" he asked.

I swallowed hard and sat back in the hard wooden chair, "Ran off somewhere, I hope he kills himself" I growled biting my lip.

"Yuki, that's no way to speak of him" Hatori snapped, I could see he was trying not to seem upset.

I kissed her hand, Hatori shrugged his head, "How'd it happen?" he asked. I looked at Tohru who didn't seem as pail as when I found her; that much was good.

"I went into the house and called for her – but she didn't answer, so I took my shoes off…

And I noticed hers were there, and Kyo's too, at first I thought they were… Together" I started to explain.

I felt my head get hot and I lay my head on Tohru's cool soft hand, I took a deep breath.

"Take your time" Hatori said in an understanding tone. I felt light headed and transformed into a rat and onto her hand, Hatori sighed. "I suppose it's still to traumatic to think about, but it's not your fault" he explained.

I bit my tail, "No! You're wrong, it's my entire fault – I wanted to keep her by my side… B-But I told her to go after Kyo, she thanked me and I watched her run him!" I cried feeling weaker and weaker.

"It's my fault" I cried. "I'll leave you here with her for a while" he sighed.

That night, slept on her stomach; I had a dream about her naked again. This time she was bleeding, a gushing wound on her stomach. She smiled and hugged me, but I didn't transform, "It's ok, we can to now" she whispered.

"Go where?" I asked. Her hands pulled my neck down; "To the town with no people" she whispered kissing me.

I opened my eyes as a hand stroked my fur, "Good morning Yuki" Tohru smiled. My eyes opened wide at the weak yet beautiful girl whom I love. "Tohru" muttered.

She looked at be a bit shocked because I hadn't called her Miss Honda. "TOHRU!" I cried hugging two of her fingers and she giggled.


	8. The Town with no people

A Day in the life of Yuki Sohma

By: Kisshawna King

I never thought something good would happen from me going to the Sohma house. But I guess luck was on my side, "Tohru, you look" – I had begun to say.

"I have to good now" she smiled. I looked at her confused because the school year was over, where the hell would she have to go?

"To the town with no people" she said as she opened her blank eyes. I bit my paw assuming it was just a dream, but I flinched as it hurt, "Miss Honda, why are you always talking about that? Where, or, what is the 'town with no people'"? I asked as I hadn't gotten the chance to ask.

"What's this?" a cold voice asked from the door behind me, I froze. That voice, Akito, I turned my head to the unhappy boy in a long thick kimono.

"A-Akito" I mutter as my tail curled in between my legs in fear, he walk up to Tohru and I eyes opened wide.

"Where did you get this?" He asked me.

"Get what?" Tohru and I asked at the same time. There was no object in the room besides the clothing of Tohru and I, everything else was Hatori's stuff.

He lifted up her chin and looked her close _**–He's going to hurt her-**_

"_**This girl is a chobit!" **_he gasped excited.

Akito, excited, just what in the world is going on her; I bit my paw hard. "OW" I squeaked painfully.

Akito carefully inspected her as if she were an idem of mass destruction or a jewel of paradise. "What's a Chobit" I asked. He rolled his eyes, "A chobit is an android built to appear and act like a human. But she's not" He explained.

"What are you talking about? There's no way that Miss Honda a-a Chobit, she's just not feeling good" I denied.

There's no way the girl I loved was programmed to be the way she if, what kind of sick prank is this? Akito looked at me we hate,

"Don't talk to me like that you pathetic rat, I know what I'm talking about! Their going to come for her" he hissed.

"Who?" I asked.

"No one you want to meet, got when you go home, kick her out" he hissed. _**–No fucking way-**_


	9. The Town with no people part 2 of 3

A Day in the life of Yuki Sohma

By: Kisshawna King

Me: Shigure, I don't think you should be driving

Shigure: "What's the matter Yuki, I swear I haven't been drinking"

Me: "The fact that you always sound like you're drunk is bad enough! Do you even have your driver's license?"

Shigure: "… Of course I do hahaha"

Me: "Then why did it take you so long to answer the question?"

Shigure: "Don't be so loud, you don't want to wake up Tohru do you? After all she did go threw enough these last couple of days"

Me: "…"

I looked at Tohru who sat beside me, leading agent the door asleep, she looked peaceful. I smiled, it was cute the way she was bundled up, her hair tangled around her shoulders and hands as she used them as a pillow.

"You really love her don't you?" Shigure said in a sober voice. I sighed, "Yea".

As we pulled up the house I shook Tohru's arm, "Miss Honda, where here" I whispered. Her mouth was open a bit and her long lush eye lashes flickered.

"Oh, ok" she yawned sitting up, we got out of the car and into the house. I brought Tohru back into her room then went back down stairs.

"Shigure, I'm going to cook soup for Tohru, did you want any?" I asked looking around for him.

I heard a thump in kitchen assumed it was him, my eyes opened wide. "What the hell are you doing you stupid cat?" I hissed as he took out food from the refrigerator.

"I'm cooking something for Tohru, even you know your cooking sucks" he muttered as if he was sad.

I stomped over and punched him as hard as possible, he flew into the wall. It caved in on him, I felt all of my anger fill up, "Fuck you ass whole!" I yelled balling up my fist.

Shigure: "Wait Yuki, don't hurt him!"

Me: "What the hell do you mean don't hurt him, don't you remember what happened to Miss Honda?"

Tohru came from upstairs and into the kitchen; she looked a bit shocked that Kyo was in the house. But the look on her face, it wasn't hate.

Just sadness. _**-Why?-**_

Kyo: "Tohru"

Me: "Miss Honda, Hatori said you should stay in bed until you heal.

Miss Honda: "That's ok, I can't really feel anything after all of the medicine Hatori gave me"

Shigure: "Well, I think I just heard the door bell ring" then speed walked away

Kyo: "Tohru, I-I sorry!"

Tohru: "That's ok, my mom always said to forgive and forget"

Me: "Are you crazy? Why the hell would you forgive him after he did that?"

"Because she was programmed that way" a voice said.

All of us looked to the door and two people entered the room, "I took you the door bell was ringing. Puppy ears hear all!" Shigure called walked to his room.

"Who the hell you two?" Kyo hissed, they were oddly dressed people.

I gasped, it had to be the people Akito was talking about, and Tohru looked at them confused. The tall creepy-looking one had blue-ish black – it was spiky in the back, with a headband. He has a serious face.

The blond one had a huge smiled on his face, the same headband, what looked like cat scratches on his cheeks, and shorter.

He gave up a thumps up "I'm Naruto Uzuamiki!" he cheered.

Kyo, Tohru, and I tilted our heads.

What an idiot – "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, were here because that Chobit must be taken back to our village" he huffed.

Kyo: Hey wait a second, your not even in this anime you jackass's!"

Naruto: "Hey, say it to the writer no me!'

Sasuke & Yuki: "The both of you shut your mouths!"

Sasuke: "Tohru, Chobits"

Her eyes became blank and she walked toward the, "Yes, you highness" she muttered.

"What is this, Black Butler?" Naruto chuckled as he poked Sasuke. "If you say something else, I am going to kill you" Sasuke growled.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and looked away, "Tohru!" Kyo and I gasped. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Don't go!" I cried.

Her face was blank, there was nothing… "There's not use… _**She's nothing but a shell now"**_ Sasuke laughed.


	10. The Town with no people part 3 of 3

A day in the life of Yuki Sohma

By: Kisshawna King

_**So, about the last chapter… I am sorry I added random characters but I got bored and needed to do something fun… And for everything I messed up on, I have no idea how to fix it – I have tried to change my writing errors but I can't. So please bear with me, thank you! :D**_

Naruto put his hands behind his head, "Don't worry, I promise nothing to bad will happen to her" he laughed.

Sasuke hit him over the head, "Ow, why the heck did you do that?" he growled.

The blue haired boy ignored him.

"Miss Hond- Tohru, please listen to me!" I cried. She stooped as she was faced to Sasuke, "Well, let's go before things get to emotional" Naruto sighed.

"Let's go," Sasuke said turning around and walking as Naruto. He looked back, "Tohru, I said let's go" Sasuke huffed.

"Uh! She's crying – I thought you told me they do have any emotions!" Naruto wined.

"Tohru, if you're still in there some where I love you, I don't want you to leave me…

Like my mom did, you're the only person who I've shown my secret garden to, and I'm only comfortable around you! So, please, stay with me!" I cried.

Her eyes appeared back to their beautiful blue appearance, she hugged me and I transformed into a rat.

Naruto sniffed, "Sasuke, I can't do this, they love each other!" he cried wiping his eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I love you Yuki" she purred hugging me tighter.

"No, this is a mission, emotions are not needed" Sasuke huffed. "Shadow cone justu!" Naruto called, and Tohru jumped as 6 more of him appeared.

"We'll be leaving now, don't worry about this tall shady kid; Sasuke, bye!" the Naruto's smiled carrying him away.

"Hey, get you're hands off me, Naruto, you Idiot!" he yelled.

_**There will be one more chapter after this, and yes I promise no random people from a different anime will pop up… Unless you want that to happen. **_


	11. A Day In The Life Of Yuki Sohma

A Day in the life of Yuki Sohma!

By: Kisshawna King

I felt the sun's heat on my skin, it was warm, and crisp. Reminded me off a good day, I think I ate grapes that day, or strawberries – but I can't remember.

It doesn't matter, this is a new day; I yawned and tried to opened my eyes a bit. I felt a soft hand stroke my hair, and I felt like staying curled up in a tiny ball.

I yawned, and opened my eyes; I could feel how dry my mouth was and swallowed. "Good morning Yuki, did I wake you?" Tohru asked.

I nodded my head no, "The sun woke me up" I whispered sitting up. "Eehhheh, Y-Yuki, your naked!" she panicked. I still felt half asleep on Tohru's bed, "Oh, I must have fallen rolled off your stomached well I was asleep late night." I muttered.

"Eh, I'm going to cook breakfast" she blushed sitting up. I sat up and kissed her, both of our faces pink, "I'll come down in a few minutes" I smiled lying back down.

I ruled to my side and covered my mouth, "I can't believe it did that, I almost lost it!" I whispered to myself.

I sat up, "Come to think of it, there's no school today" I relized. I smiled and laid back down, I'll wait for her to come back up; we can spend the day together.

I blushed, _**-I'm such a pervert-**_

_**Thanks for reading; this is the last chapter because I have no idea what else I could do. Call it writer block if you will, please comment!And read my 'A day in the life of Amu' as there will be a part 2 after I'm done with "A day in the life of Momiji sohma. Thank you! - (Tobi is your father )**_


End file.
